(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method of converting image signals for six color display device, and a six color display device having a optimum subpixel arrangement.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as organic light emitting displays, plasma display panels, and liquid crystal displays are widely developed.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is a representative of the flat panel displays. The LCD includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel assembly including two panels provided with two kinds of field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a LC layer with dielectric anisotropy interposed therebetween. The variation of the voltage difference between the field generating electrodes, i.e., the variation in the strength of an electric field generated by the electrodes changes the transmittance of the light passing through the LCD, and thus desired images are obtained by controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes.
The LCD includes a plurality of pixels including three sub-pixels representing red, green and blue colors.
However, the three primary color system has a limit for some ranges of colors such as high concentration cyan. This may be overcome by using cyan as one of primary colors. However, the addition of cyan may decrease the luminance of the display device. In order to solve this problem, magenta and yellow as well as cyan are added to primary colors to form a six primary color system.
However, the conventional six-color display device has a color fringe error that a color is recognized near edges of the small characters. In addition, the displayed images may have spots.
Moreover, the luminance is required to be increased.